Final Fantasy Meets My 8th Grade Class
by CloudzACutie
Summary: Well, duh! Oh, it's PG13 because of language, and I might have to change it...LOTS of swearing...
1. CHAPTER ONE Before SchoolMonday

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy people. I do own the minds of the people in my school, but you can have them if you want them...they're of no use to me.   
  
  
** Tina~me~: (walks into the school, practially falling asleep.   
Joe:what's wrong with you?  
Tina:(in zombie voice) 12...hours....Seven....  
Sarah:(hyperly) Wow! 12 hours!? I'm still stuck lookin' for a chug-a-ho!  
Tina&Genesis&Joe: CHOCOBO!!!!  
Sarah:Oh, right, Chocobo...(smiles goofily)  
Tina:I never wanna see another stairway, cave, materia, giant masamune stickin' through someone...  
Genesis:I think we get the point...  
Tina:DAMMIT!!!!! I STILL CANT GET THE FRICKEN' KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND!!!!!  
Mr. Faggie:(blink blinks) CODE OF CONDUCT FOR YOU!!!! Now all of you go down to 'before care' if you don't have a parent here.  
(all students except Kaliegh go down stairs, angrily)  
Genesis:Stupid dumbass fag...  
Anna:(runs up to Tina and Genesis) OH MY GOD! Did you see the new guys??? they're majorly hot, and one of 'em talks like Angel!!!!!  
Tina:REALLY!?!?! (runs forward seeing the cast of FF7, FF8, some of 10, and KH. FF8-style Selphie, FFX-style Wakka and Tidus and FF7-style Cloud&Yuffie with KH voices)  
Joe:(joins the mob of 7th grade boys surrounding Yuna and Quistis)  
Tina:Holy shit!  
Genesis:!!!!!  
Anna:THERE HE IS!!!(points to Leon/Squall  
) Tina:You like Mr. Anti-Neosporin!!!  
Anna:HE SOUNDS LIKE ANGEL!!!  
Tina:(runs and joins the girls surrounding Cloud and Irvine and Tidus and Wakka and Sephiroth and Seifer)  
Genesis:So what grade are you all in?  
Cloud:We're all gonna check out your 8th grade class, since we're stuck in this universe so different from our own.  
Irvine: Yeah! 8th graders are awesome!  
Tina:(heart eyes)I....I....I....I....  
Sarah:What she's trying to say is that she's in 8th grade, too!  
(The bell rings, and the 8th graders walk to their gheto basement classroom)   
  
  
  
**

I know that wasn't much, but Chapter 2 is gonna be up real soon ^-^ 


	2. CHAPTER TWO 8th Grade Religion ClassMond...

Chapter Two~* Monday, Religion~* 

A/N: I go to a Lutheran school, so that's why we have Religion, Memory Work, and Chapel   
Miss Hopkins:Allright, class! Lets say the pledges, then we'll have devotions.  
Irvine:(raises his hand)  
Miss Hopkins:Yes, Mr. Kinneas.  
Irvine:We don't know the pledges  
Miss Hopkins:why not? Aren't you from America?  
Irvine: No  
Miss Hopkins: Well, where are you all from?  
(all of the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts characters state their hometowns at the same time)  
Miss Hopkins: ONE AT A TIME!!! We'll begin with Cloud and make our way around the room.  
(The whole group is packed in the class room, very squished)  
Cloud:Niblehiem  
Brittany:What the fuck's a Nipplehem?  
Cloud: NIBLEHIEM!!!  
Miss Hopkins: BRITTANY! Watch your language!  
Barret:Yo', fool, I be from Corel!  
Genesis:(whispers to Brittany and Tina)now we have a ghetto man to go with our ghetto classroom!  
Miss Hopkins:Cid, where are you from?  
Cid:Why the fuckin hell do you wanna know where the hell I'm from, alien bitch?  
(8th grade class giggles)  
Cid:(takes a ciggarette from behind his ear and lights up)  
Miss Hopkins: NO SMOKING! Just answer the question, Cid.  
Cid:Damn it! (puts out the cigerette on Squall's ass)  
Squall:FUCK!  
Cid:I'm from Rocket Town  
Vincent:I am from the endless abbys that is hell  
Everyone:(blink blink)  
Vincent:I don't know where I am from, nor do I care to. But if it satisfies your inquiries, I resided in a coffin in Niblehiem.  
Brittany:What the hell is up with the Nipplehem place!?  
Red XIII:I am from Cosmo Canyon.  
Yuffie:(is stealing things from Kelsey's bookbag) huh? oh, I'm from Wuati!  
Irvine:Um...I dunno...I lived in a big flowery...  
Selphie:GARDEN! He's from a Garden...so am I...  
Squall:...oh God...  
Miss Hopkins: Okay, Squall, Where are you from?  
Squall:(mumbles)Winhill...  
((Riku runs in the room, being chased by a flock of wild 7th grade girls))  
Miss Hopkins: Riku! You're late! I'm gonna have to write you up.  
Riku:Write me up? What the fuck are you talkin' about, woman?  
Miss Hopkins: GET TO MR. WAGIE'S OFFICE NOW!!!  
Riku:damn bitch...(walks out of the classroom to Mr. Wagie's office)  
Miss Hopkins:okay, Sephiroth, why don't you tell us where you're from...then we can begin Religion class.  
Sephiroth:I'm from nowhere...I was created by that damned Hojo...  
Miss Hopkins: Is he your father?  
Sephiroth:No, goddammit! I was created!  
Miss Hopkins:(blink blinks) TIME FOR RELIGION CLASS!  
Tina:Actually, Miss Hopkins, you wasted the whole class period asking our guests where they were from...  
Miss Hopkins:(sighs) okay, take a bathroom break, and then get ready for Language.  
  
  


That's all for now.(sorry, it's such a short chapter ^_^) Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter:  
_Meanwhile in the 6th and 7th grade classroom_ followed by _8th graders bathroom break 1_

Find out what the girls have been up to in the 6th and 7th grade room, how the class is dealing, how the Teacher is dealing, and more!  


In 8th grade bathroom break, learn exactally what the girls think of the visitors! 

LATER!!! ~princess me~ 


End file.
